


Люди, которые...

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Crime Scenes, Drama, F/M, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Драко Малфой опустился на самое дно, но это не значит, что о нем забыли





	1. Chapter 1

Бар утопал в сигаретном дыму и запахе низкосортного пойла, которое местные завсегдатаи называли виски. Впрочем, виски это могло считаться весьма и весьма условно. Омерзительный запах прочно въедался в кожу, обосновывался в носу, и вовсе не обязательно было прикасаться к стакану — хмель ударял в голову всякому, кто отваживался переступить порог.

За засаленными столами, которые и тряпку-то видали только по большим праздникам, изо дня в день собиралась одна и та же публика: дурно пахнущие мужчины, заросшие и неопрятные, с изрытыми оспинами обветренными лицами землистого цвета, с грубыми, жадными до драки руками. Они опрокидывали один за другим стаканы с мутным пойлом, заедали почти черствым хлебом или нехитрыми закусками, которые дородный бармен кидал им, как свиньям. Они хрипло смеялись, курили друг другу в лица, оглушительно кашляли, сплевывая мокроту прямо на пол, и снова тянулись к стакану.

— Твои спички? — каркающим голосом спросил — как же его звали? Роберт? Пожалуй, Роберт. Хотя особой роли это не играло.

— Да, бери.

— Хороший ты парень, Дрейк, — завел свою шарманку Роберт. — А не пьешь.

— Драко, — устало поправил тот. — Не пью. Болезнь печени. С детства.

— Эх, жаль. А такой хороший парень, — Роберт выпустил ему в лицо сигаретный дым и одним махом осушил свой стакан.

Драко вздохнул и тоже чиркнул спичкой, поджигая кончик отвратительно невкусной сигареты. Он бы в жизни не взялся за эту дрянь, если бы не был вынужден жить на самом дне.

После того, как политические партнеры отца прогорели, а самого Люциуса поймали на особо крупной взятке, семейная идиллия Малфоев рухнула, рассыпалась, будто карточный домик, которые так любила строить мать. Она собиралась уехать, но бывшие соратники отца нашли ее раньше. При виде изуродованного тела, найденного в саду, Драко быстро понял, что может начаться. Либо он подозреваемый, либо следующий труп. Ни один из вариантов его не прельщал, а потому, бросив в сумку пару пачек фунтов, несколько рубашек и брюк, Драко бежал из дому так быстро, что в фантастическом фильме это назвали бы телепортацией. Справедливо рассудив, что на самом дне его никто не додумается искать, Драко прибился к компании портовых грузчиков, и теперь с ленцой, будто бы со стороны наблюдал, как его жизнь стремительно катится под откос.

Чтобы сойти за своего в этом жутком месте, Драко начал курить. Это позволяло ему занять место в компании, где он априори был чужим. Однако у Драко неплохо получалось приспосабливаться. Он научился смеяться над глупыми, плоскими и даже грубыми шутками, хмурить брови, когда собутыльники пересказывали, как их кинули на бабки. Он научился цокать языком, когда на горизонте появлялась симпатичная — по здешним меркам — девушка, и все никак не мог научиться свистеть, чтобы уж совсем не выделяться из толпы. Свой в доску парень, Драко, разве что не пьет.

— Хороший ты парень, Дрейк, — рядом с Драко уселся еще один товарищ и с силой опустил стакан на столешницу. Пойло расплескалось, и вытирать его вряд ли кто-то собирался.

— А идем-ка с девками плясать? — Ричард ткнул Драко в бок.

— Нет уж, я пас, — Драко помотал головой. — Да и девок на меня не хватит.

— И то правда, — Ричард хлопнул Драко по спине и пошел прочь.

Драко сидел, опершись на стену, и смотрел, как они топают ногами, хватают девиц за задницы, как пьяно хохочут в потолок, как девицы смачно целуют их в ответ, и думал, что сегодня в комнате, где они обитали с Ричардом, Робертом и Грэмом, для Драко места не будет.

Веселье стало каким-то исступленным, и Драко, схватив со стола спички и пачку сигарет, выскользнул на улицу. После душного бара стылый ночной воздух хотелось смаковать, вдыхая полной грудью. И впервые за долгое время действительно хотелось закурить. Он чиркнул спичкой, поджег кончик сигареты, глубоко вдохнул едкий дым и выпустил сизое облако в темное небо.

— Привет, — тихо произнес женский голос слева от него. Драко вздрогнул и закашлялся, подавившись дымом.

— Малфой, трус несчастный, — его собеседница усмехнулась и вышла из тени.

— Грейнджер, это называется осторожностью, — заметил Драко, брезгливо рассматривая бывшую одноклассницу, которая выглядела не лучше тех девиц, что сейчас плясали с его друзьями. Он в зародыше задушил удивление. С одной стороны, он никак не ожидал увидеть ее здесь, на самом дне жизни, да еще и в таком виде. С другой же — не только золотую молодежь жизнь может опрокинуть. Умненькие, подающие надежды девочки тоже могут стать жертвами обстоятельств. Наверняка Грейнджер допустили к финансам какой-нибудь компании, потом повесили на нее убытки и выгнали ко всем чертям. И ее, и его наибольшее достижение заключалось в том, что их разбухшие тела не плывут по Темзе.

— И благодаря этой осторожности я еще жив.

Грейнджер хрипло рассмеялась.

— Ты еще жив, Малфой, благодаря моим стараниям. Если бы я не обрядилась в эти лохмотья и не потащилась в эту чертову дыру, твое тело уже нашли бы в сточной канаве.

Драко вздрогнул. Пожалуй, он ошибся в своих выводах.

Послышался смех — к бару подходила еще одна компания, и Грейнджер, захохотав, будто пьяная, повисла у Драко на шее.

— Дорогой, тебя пасут, — промурлыкала она ему в ухо.

Двери бара распахнулись, и те девицы, с которыми проводили время товарищи Драко, вывалились на улицу.

— О, а Эмили тоже кого-то подцепила, — одна из них ткнула Грейнджер в ребра, а другая потрепала Драко по щеке.

— Хорошенький, — протянула она. — Вы как, с нами?

Драко отчаянно замотал головой.

— Вы только посмотрите, он стесняется! — девицы расхохотались.

— Тогда я поведу его к нам, раз уж вы уходите, — Грейнджер мастерски притворялась пьяной.

Из бара вышли Роберт, Ричард и Грэм, держась друг за друга.

— А я смотрю, у Дрейка тоже намечается веселый вечер, — Роберт хлопнул Драко по плечу.

— Я Драко, — устало выдохнул тот, но девицы уже потащили его товарищей прочь.

— Лучше бы отзывался на Дрейка и не спорил, — пробормотала на ухо Грейнджер. — Драко — имя редкое, и тому, кто идет по твоему следу, легко тебя обнаружить.

— Гре… Эмили, — вовремя исправился Драко. — Имя — это все, что у меня осталось.

— У тебя есть выбор: имя или жизнь.

Прозвучало весьма жестоко, и Грейнджер поспешила сгладить впечатление.

— Идем, тебе все равно негде ночевать. А у нас еще есть что-то вроде рагу.

Драко с опаской покосился на Грейнджер.

— Малфой, не выдумывай лишнего. Если я живу в комнате с проститутками, это еще ничего не значит. Ты же не загружаешь трюмы вместе со своими приятелями?

Драко покачал головой и неуверенно двинулся вслед за Грейнджер.

Комната, в которой обосновалась Грейнджер со своими товарками, выглядела не намного лучше той, в которой жил Драко. Сюда явно приходили отоспаться после тяжелой трудовой ночи и не особо следили за порядком. Однако обещанное рагу — вполне пристойное, что по вкусу, что по виду — Драко все-таки досталось.

— И кто это готовил? — с опаской спросил он.

— Я, — Грейнджер пожала плечами. — Девочки днем спят, а я готовлю еду. Вечером перекусят и уходят.

— А ты?

— Я бы и носа отсюда не казала, если бы ты не слонялся по барам со своими дружками, — огрызнулась Грейнджер. — И вообще, здесь бы и духу моего не было, если бы не ты.

Драко скрипнул зубами и вернулся к еде. Он спросил бы, зачем вообще Грейнджер за ним присматривает, но, похоже, она уже не настроена была разговаривать.

— Если хочешь, можешь спать в чьей угодно кровати, кроме моей. Извини, но в постель кого-то из девочек я не лягу. Брезгую.

— Я, — Драко осекся. Там, где он жил, сейчас наверняка творилось форменное безобразие, но и на кроватях так называемых девочек спать он тоже брезговал. Мысль, неожиданно пришедшая в голову, показалась довольно здравой.

— Я лягу с тобой, — выпалил он. — Вдруг твои девочки придут раньше. Если они увидят, что мы спим в одной постели, то поверят нам.

Грейнджер уставилась на него немигающим взором, но после минутного раздумья медленно кивнула.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Только, чур, я у стены, — Грейнджер скривилась, но все же сняла покрывало с узкого топчана. — Вообще сомневаюсь, что мы поместимся тут вдвоем. Разве что придется прижиматься друг к другу.

— Знаешь, Грейнджер, если от этого зависит моя жизнь, я тебя даже поцеловать готов.

— Это лишнее, — фыркнула она и стянула кожаную куртку, а за ней и блузу прежде, чем Драко успел отвернуться или хотя бы зажмуриться.

— Господи, Малфой, в твоей жизни что, вообще девушек не было?

— Были, но не при таких обстоятельствах, — щеки Драко подернулись пунцовым, и он нехотя принялся расстегивать пуговицы.

Грейнджер фыркнула и юркнула под одеяло. Драко немного помялся и тоже забрался в кровать. Ему и впрямь пришлось прижаться к Грейнджер, чтобы поместиться на этом маленьком ложе. Она потянулась и выключила ночник.

***

Наутро Драко улизнул, не дожидаясь, пока Грейнджер проснется. Он выскочил на улицу, закурил и втянул едкий дым. Он никак не мог понять, откуда в этой дыре взялась Грейнджер. Она утверждала, что не дает ему умереть, однако так и не проговорилась, кто ее направил. Драко готов был поставить сотню фунтов на то, что это кто-то из службы безопасности отца нанял Грейнджер присматривать за ним. Видимо, Драко еще не сбросили со счетов.

Своих соседей, изрядно помятых, он нашел в доках.

— Ну что, Дрейк, как ночка прошла? — Ричард толкнул его в бок.

— Не хуже, чем у вас, — Драко издал максимально глупый смешок, и ребята по-дурацки заржали.

— Ладно, Дрейк, возьми деньжат да раздобудь нам какой-никакой еды. Если все пойдет удачно, сегодня гульнем еще.

Драко кивнул, взял деньги и побрел к ближайшему магазинчику, то и дело оглядываясь.

«Дорогой, тебя пасут», — вспомнился шепот Грейнджер, и Драко невольно заозирался. Если кто-то его и пас, то делал это профессионально, незаметно.

— Видали, какую статью в газете напечатали? — вопрошал дородный усатый мужчина в засаленной робе, когда Драко вошел в магазин. Миниатюрная продавщица измученно кивала, пока посетитель потрясал свежей газетой, в которой напечатали его фотографию.  
Драко усмехнулся. Его веселило тщеславие этих ребят, обычных докеров и рыбаков, которые обожали маленькие двухдюймовые фотографии в тонких газетенках. Наверняка этот тип будет хранить эту вырезку в коробке со всеми своими документами как доказательство того, что его мнение раз в жизни для кого-то было важным.

— Что тебе, Дрейк, милый? — продавщица, похоже, была рада избавиться от предыдущего покупателя.

— Привет, — Драко рассеянно махнул рукой. — Пару буханок хлеба, пачку масла и какого-то сыра.

— Сегодня вы прямо шикуете, — продавщица рассмеялась, собирая пакет для Драко, и он почувствовал себя почти в безопасности. В самом деле, кому придет в голову искать его здесь, в этой глуши. Он ведь уже почти такой же, как все эти люди. Вряд ли он был нужен тому мужчине, который гордился двухдюймовой фотографией в газете, или этим так называемым друзьям, которым он не приносил никакой пользы, кроме редких походов в магазин да той особенности, что у него всегда водились спички и сигареты.

К вечеру в баре снова было не протолкнуться. Драко забился в дальний угол, чтобы как можно меньше сталкиваться с разгоряченными алкоголем людьми, и все равно к нему то и дело подсаживался кто-то и предлагал поочередно то выпить, то поплясать с девицами.

— Или ты ждешь свою вчерашнюю? — Грэм загоготал. — И не надейся, Дрейк, она даже не вспомнит, как тебя зовут. Это не те женщины, которые отличаются постоянством.

Драко рассмеялся и отмахнулся от Грэма. Он был более чем уверен, что Грейнджер где-то неподалеку. Если уж она должна была беречь его жизнь, ей стоило находиться как можно ближе.

«В одной кровати — идеально», — невольно подумал Драко.

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — хрипло промурлыкал в ухо женский голос.

«Легка на помине», — чуть не бросил Драко, но вместо этого фривольным жестом обхватил ее за талию — если хочет изображать его пару, пускай потерпит.

— Думал о тебе, — пробормотал Драко ей на ухо и с удовлетворением обнаружил, что Грейнджер вздрогнула.

— Тоже, — она удержала на лице непроницаемую маску. — Идем танцевать.

Она впилась ему руку и потащила через зал.

— Что-то соли сегодня маловато, — громыхнул за одним из столов недовольный посетитель, но вокруг царил такой гам, что его вряд ли кто-то услышал.

Грейнджер закрутила Драко в танце — точнее, в безобразной пляске — явно пытаясь увести его к дверям.

— Что это с тобой случилось, что ты решила зайти за мной.

— Потому что тебе нужно уходить отсюда, и как можно скорее.

— Почему бы это?

Грейнджер резко дернула его за руку, а в следующий миг прогремел выстрел. Тот самый человек, который жаловался на несоленую закуску, сжимал в руке пистолет. Бар огласился визгом девиц и воплями мужчин, все принялись толкаться, пытаясь сообразить, где выход.

— Бежим, — выдохнула Грейнджер и силой вытащила Драко на улицу.

— Он хочет меня убить? — спросил Драко. На улице лило, как из ведра, и мимо проплыла газета с двухдюймовым фото.

«Как странно, — подумал Драко. — Для одного это гордость, а для других — всего лишь лист бумаги, который утонет в сточной канаве к исходу дня».

— Как хорошо, что есть служба безопасности отцовской фирмы, — выдохнул Драко. — Иначе меня бы уже убили.

— Мальчик, очнись. Я от службы безопасности, — Грейнджер вздохнула, и в ее руках Драко увидел пистолет.

— Грейнджер?

— И тот тип тоже. Служба безопасности наняла меня, чтобы тебя убрать, — она передернула затвор. — Но я слишком затянула с исполнением.

Она оттолкнула Драко и выстрелила в того «Несоленого», который выскочил из бара.

— Почему ты затянула с выполнением?

Громыхнул выстрел, и Грейнджер вцепилась в плечи Драко, а ее зрачки расширились.

— Грейнджер? — голос дрогнул, когда Драко увидел красное пятно, расползающееся у нее на груди.

— Закрой свой рот и беги, — пробормотала она. Драко обернулся и увидел, что «Несоленый» приподнялся на локте, и теперь целился в них.

— От меня не убежишь, щенок, — фыркнул он.

Решение пришло моментально. Драко выхватил из бледнеющей руки Грейнджер пистолет, выпрямился, направил его на «Несоленого» и глубоко вдохнул перед тем, как нажать на курок.

Пять выстрелов не заглушили даже вопли выбегающих из бара людей. Драко не сразу понял, что всадил «Несоленому» в голову всю обойму. В голове крутился один вопрос, на который он так и не получил ответа.

— Грейнджер, — он присел и поднял ее с земли. Пышная копна волос напиталась дождевой водой и стала похожа на паклю, но Драко было наплевать. — Почему ты затянула с исполнением?

— Я пожалела тебя, — пробормотала она, едва шевеля губами.

— «Скорую»! — заорал Драко в ночное небо. — Кто-нибудь, вызовите «Скорую»!

— Уже едет, Дрейк, — рядом прозвучал голос Роберта. — Грэм ранен, мы…

— К черту Грэма! К черту чертового Грэма, ее подстрелили!

— Дрейк, ты убил этого козла? — протянул Ричард, который вытащил Грэма на улицу. Его всего лишь ранили в ногу, в то время как Грейнджер стремительно холодела.

— Держись, Грейнджер, пожалуйста. Помощь уже в пути, — прошептал Драко, прижимая ее к себе.

Неподалеку раздался вой сирены.


	2. Chapter 2

— Как она? — Драко смотрел на Грэма через бронированное стекло, крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сжимая трубку телефона.

— Состояние тяжелое, но стабильное, — Грэм пожал плечами. — Тебе это о чем-то говорит?  
Драко поджал губы и кивнул. Конечно, ему это что-то говорило. 

— Я понял только то, что девка-то по краешку прошла, — продолжал Грэм. — Целься тот громила чуть лучше, она бы уже жарилась на адской сковородке. 

— Зачем ты так? — Драко недовольно нахмурился.

— А как иначе? — Грэм снова пожал плечами. — Шлюхи в рай не попадают. Да и такие бродяги, как мы, тоже. 

«Она не шлюха», — должен был сказать Драко. Но промолчал. Грэму ни к чему было знать о хитросплетениях политических интриг, что опутали Драко паутиной. И о том, какую роль в этом играла подстреленная Грейнджер, ему тоже не стоило знать. Точнее, Эмили. Конечно же, Эмили. 

— Малфой, время вышло, — охранник недовольно ткнул Драко дубинкой в бок. 

— Ладно, Грэм. Позаботься об Эмили. Пока. 

Не дождавшись ответа, он повесил трубку, поднялся и позволил надеть на себя наручники. 

Прошла уже неделя, и Драко совершенно не волновала его собственная судьба — он волновался единственно о том, чтобы с Гермионой Грейнджер все было в порядке. Он и так уже был в тюрьме, хуже сложно придумать. А вот Грейнджер нажила себе врагов тем, что отказалась исполнять приказ службы безопасности отца. 

Драко думал об этом, идя за охранником по узкому коридорчику между камерами, и старался не смотреть по сторонам. Недобрые взгляды, направленные в спину, он чувствовал кожей. И он был таким же. Озлобленным, затравленным. Он такой же, как все эти люди. Не лучше и не хуже. 

— Малфой, значит, — сосед по камере, больше похожий на скалу, хмыкнул и недобро ухмыльнулся наполовину беззубым ртом. Драко почувствовал, как на спине выступил пот. Ну конечно же, хуже быть могло. То, что он неделю умудрился провести в тюрьме и остаться неузнанным другими заключенными — подарок судьбы, но, похоже, удача повернулась к нему спиной в тот самый момент, когда охранник подошел к их решетке и обратился к Драко по фамилии. 

— А ты везунчик, Малфой, — скалоподобный сосед снова хмыкнул. — Мне нет дела ни до тебя, ни до твоего папаши. Аарон. 

— Что — Аарон? — переспросил Драко осипшим от испуга голосом. 

— Аарон — это мое имя. А ты, похоже, обделался, малышок. 

Драко помотал головой и нехотя уселся на свою лежанку напротив Аарона. 

— Сиди спокойно и не дергайся. Мне плевать на тебя. А вот в камере напротив есть интересный человечек. Грязный Томми. Слыхал о таком?

Драко снова покачал головой.

— Твоя беда в том, что он о тебе слыхал. Весточка ему пришла дня три назад. Будто завелся тут такой человечек, которого надо убрать, да поживее. Догадываешься, о ком я?

— Обо мне, — буркнул Драко. — Вот только как он меня уберет, если тут охрана везде? Мне бояться нечего.

— Малышок Малфой, наивная деточка своего папашки, — Аарон расхохотался. — Если Грязного Томми о чем-то попросили по старой дружбе, то исполнение просьбы — вопрос времени. 

— И, дай-ка я догадаюсь — Томми назвали Грязным за то, что ему плевать на методы?

— Наивный, но не тупица, — Аарон фыркнул. — Я не буду говорить тебе, что надо быть осторожным, сам догадаешься. 

Драко кивнул. Он не собирался пересекаться с Грязным Томми, даже если речь шла об общей прогулке на внутреннем дворе тюрьмы или обеде в общей столовой. 

Похоже, Грязный Томми не разделял настроя Драко. 

Первый инцидент произошел в тот же день, когда заключенных вывели на прогулку во внутренний двор тюрьмы. Драко старался держаться как можно дальше от Грязного Томми, не упуская его из виду ни на секунду. Более того, увидев в Аароне негласную поддержку, Драко старался держаться неподалеку от него, хотя тот и общался с сомнительными личностями. Судя по разговорам, знакомые Аарона были куда более опасны, чем Грязный Томми — во всяком случае, Драко предпочитал так думать. И его невероятно радовало то, что им было совершенно наплевать на щуплого Драко, стоящего в тени Аарона. И потому он опешил, когда Аарон вдруг с силой толкнул его локтем, не поворачивая головы. От неожиданности Драко не смог удержать равновесия и упал. 

— Ты что… — начал он, но осекся, увидев, что Аарон крепко сжимает запястье высокого рыжеволосого парня. Пальцы незнакомца разжались, и на асфальт двора со звоном упала остро заточенная спица. 

— Слышишь, упырь, вали отсюда, — с неприятной улыбкой произнес Аарон и с силой отбросил паренька в сторону. Драко с удивлением узнал его. Рон, так, кажется, его звали. Его отец учился вместе с отцом самого Драко, и Люциус не раз жалел семью бывшего однокашника — совершенно неамбициозного человека, прозябавшего на низкооплачиваемой должности в каком-то ведомстве. Жена его, по слухам, переходила из декрета в декрет, семейство бедствовало. Неудивительно, что один из сыновей загремел за решетку. Драко посмотрел на парнишку со смесью жалости и неприязни. Тот смерил его откровенно злобным взглядом и дал деру. 

— Поднимайся, Малышок, — Аарон рассмеялся.

— Он хотел убить меня? — Драко почувствовал, что у него от страха свело живот, и только присутствие друзей Аарона удержало его от повторного падения. 

— Да, Малышок. И, думаю, Грязный Томми будет не очень доволен его работой. 

— Спасибо, Аарон. Ты спас мне…

— Я ничего тебе не спасал, — отрезал Аарон. — Не думай, что мы теперь с тобой кенты, Малышок. Это не то место, где нужно заводить друзей. Главное — не обзавестись врагами, а у тебя их уже двое. 

Драко нахмурился, но промолчал. 

Вечером по их этажу прокатилась новость. Грязный Томми избил Рыжего Ронни, да так сильно, что беднягу отправили в лазарет. Самого же Томми наказание так и не настигло.

— У него есть пара друзей в охране, — пояснил Аарон. — Его не накажут. 

— Но, погоди, а если он все же убьет меня? Тоже ничего не будет? 

Молчание Аарона Драко не понравилось. Все-таки он ужасно разбирался в законах. 

«Не надо было убегать из дому, — думал Драко, ворочаясь на жесткой постели. — Надо было остаться дома, дождаться полицию, все объяснить. Нанять хорошего адвоката. Хотя… Если служба безопасности отца решила избавиться от моей семьи, они бы обставили все так, словно это я убил маму. И я бы оказался тут месяцем раньше. По крайней мере, Грейнджер бы не пострадала». 

От мысли о ней на душе стало чуточку теплее, и Драко закрыл глаза, представляя, что он не в тюрьме, а снова в ее комнатушке, что ее девочки ушли на поиски ночных приключений, а сама она лежит рядом. И даже храп Аарона оказался не в силах развеять эти воспоминания. 

Рыжий Ронни подбирался к нему со своей остро заточенной спицей, и Драко ощутил спиной холод камня стены, в которую уперся, отступая. Ронни замахнулся, и Драко ощутил, как горячая кровь течет по щеке. 

Он резко сел и принялся ощупывать пальцами лицо. 

— Это сон. Это просто сон, — пробормотал Драко и тряхнул головой. — Просто дурацкий сон.

— Что там такое, Малышок? — проворчал Аарон, поворачиваясь. 

— Ничего. Ничего, все в порядке. 

— А ты странный, — Аарон нахмурился. — Не испугался всадить в человека всю обойму, зато обделался, увидев мальца с заточкой. Он же твой ровесник, этот Ронни.

— Откуда ты знаешь про обойму?

— А тут новости вмиг разлетаются, — отмахнулся Аарон и снова отвернулся. — Не шуми, Малышок. Я не люблю, когда меня будят посреди ночи. 

Драко тяжело сглотнул — иметь Аарона в числе врагов не хотелось. Вскоре по этажу снова разнесся его храп. Сам же Драко до самого рассвета не сомкнул глаз. Он бы многое сейчас отдал за пару крыльев, за эту святую возможность взлететь и умчаться прочь из этой камеры, оказаться как можно дальше от тюрьмы, а лучше — как можно ближе к Гермионе Грейнджер. 

Когда наутро Драко озвучил свою мысль о побеге Аарону, тот нахмурился.

— Малышок, ты знаешь, сколько за побег дают? Поверх того, сколько тебе за дело дали. Сиди и не высовывайся, веди себя хорошо. 

— И умереть от лап посыльных Грязного Томми?

— Как будто на свободе ты будешь в безопасности, — фыркнул Аарон. — Ты пристрелил человечка, за которого тебе многие пожелают голову снести, хоть на воле, хоть здесь. Я бы тоже мог попытаться, да мне, видишь ли, плевать на внутренние разборки клана, в котором твой папенька обретался. 

— Так ты можешь мне помочь?

— Я не сказал, что собираюсь помогать тебе, Малышок. Мне побоку, что ты собираешься творить, и прикрывать твой тощий зад я не намерен. Хочешь бежать — попробуй. 

Сразу после завтрака Драко вызвали в комнату свиданий — Грэм ни с того, ни с сего примчался в тюрьму и пожелал поговорить. 

— Что у тебя? — буркнул Драко. 

— Твоя дамочка, Дрейк. Пришла в себя. 

Драко испустил вздох облегчения.

— И чему ты радуешься, тупица? Она тут же попросила пригласить к ней прокурора! Того самого, что вел твое дело!

При упоминании прокурора Поттера Драко скрипнул зубами. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Для Драко так точно. 

— Грэм, — Драко понизил голос и прижал трубку поближе ко рту. — Грэм, мне надо достать пару отмычек. 

— Малфой! — охранник, стоявший неподалеку, наградил его ударом дубинки по спине. — Свидание окончено! 

«Идиот», — одними губами произнес Грэм, и это было последним, что Драко успел увидеть в комнате переговоров. Последующие события Драко смог осознать только дня через три.   
Его протащили по узкому коридору, загнали в какую-то комнатушку и принялись злобно воспитывать — по факту это было методичным избиением. Сначала охранник был один, тот, что услышал слова Драко в комнате для свиданий, но позже к нему присоединились еще двое. Они орудовали дубинками с таким рвением, что Драко отключился, а когда пришел в себя в лазарете, с удивлением обнаружил, что прошло три дня, и что он не может вспомнить лиц этих охранников. 

— Ну ты и идиот, — фыркнул доктор, осматривавший Драко. — Местные знают, что даже шифр с птичкой и клеткой провальный, а ты прямым текстом заявил, что сбежать хочешь. 

— Я… Не знал, как это говорится, — пробормотал Драко, с трудом прочитав на бейдже: «Доктор Т. Нотт». — Нужен какой-то шифр, да?

— Ага, сейчас я тебе расскажу, а ты с незалеченным сотрясением сбежишь. А виноват-то будет доктор Нотт. Так что лежи и не дергайся.

— Мне нельзя тут оставаться. Грязный Томми получил снаружи приказ убрать меня. А еще моя женщина в больнице и должна встретиться с прокурором. 

— Ну, сюда не прорвется ни Грязный Томми, ни его подельники, так что лежи себе, пока лежится. 

Драко вздохнул и откинул голову на подушки. Необъяснимо, но доктор Т. Нотт вызывал доверие, к тому же, за те три дня, что Драко пролежал тут, с ним ничего не случилось, а значит, можно было положиться на доктора Нотта. С этой мыслью Драко и уснул. 

***

— Мистер Драко Малфой, мисс Эмили Грант утверждает, что вы пытались защитить ее, — прокурор Поттер смотрел на Драко поверх очков. — Это так?

— Я… Да. У нас с мисс Грант была… Как это правильно назвать? Связь. Да. Сначала это была просто связь, но мисс Грант… Точнее, я…

— Мы влюбились, — перебила его Грейнджер, за что удостоилась неодобрительного взгляда прокурора. 

— Мисс Грант, мы выслушали ваши показания, дайте мистеру Малфою возможность высказаться.

— Мы влюбились, — выпалил Драко. — К тому же, мисс Грант сказала, что меня хотят убить. Она не сомневалась в достоверности информации, да я и сам давно подозревал что-то подобное. В общем, когда тот человек…

— Яксли. 

— Пусть будет Яксли, — Драко кивнул. — Когда мистер Яксли появился и направил на меня пистолет, я испугался. Конечно, я испугался. Но Мисс Грант защитила меня, и пуля угодила в нее. И у меня в голове… Я не знаю, щелкнуло что-то. Я очень сильно разозлился, и испугался за мисс Грант. И за себя, конечно же. А тут еще кто-то крикнул, что Яксли успел ранить Грэма, парня с которым мы вместе снимали комнату. И я… Я не очень понимал, что делаю, серьезно. Я просто хотел их защитить. Эмили, Грэма, других ребят, с которыми сидел в баре. Он же палил во все стороны. Я никогда прежде не стрелял. Даже в тире, не говоря уже о живых людях. 

— Спасибо, допрос обвиняемого окончен, — судья Слагхорн ударил молоточком по столу. — Суд удаляется на совещание. 

Стоило им выйти, как Драко повернулся и посмотрел на Грейнджер. Она выглядела так, словно не до конца вылечилась, и, кажется, ей было нехорошо — одна из товарок поддерживала ее под руку, не позволяя завалиться на бок. И все же Грейнджер напросилась на встречу с прокурором, умудрилась уговорить его пересмотреть дело Драко и переквалифицировать его. И все сложилось куда как лучше: Драко увезли на суд сразу из лазарета, и теперь оставалось только ждать решения. Конечно, он не смел надеяться на освобождение, но…

— Встать, суд идет!

Драко поднялся с места — наручники звякнули на его запястьях. Он ни черта не понимал во всех этих «вновь открывшихся обстоятельствах», «учитывая состояние аффекта» и прочую чепуху, а потому речь судьи была совершенно бессмысленным набором звуков, пока не огласили саму суть. 

— Таким образом, Драко Малфой приговаривается к двум годам заключения с переводом в другую тюрьму. 

Грейнджер бросилась к Драко и, прежде чем судебный пристав успел его оттащить, запечатлела на его губах жаркий поцелуй.

— Мисс Грант, сядьте на место, — судья Слагхорн для острастки стукнул молоточком по столу. — Увести осужденного! 

— Я дождусь тебя, слышишь! Дождусь! — крикнула она вслед Драко, и эти слова музыкой прозвенели в голове. Конечно, дождется. А он будет ждать их свиданий. Каждую минуту, каждую секунду. И два года — это не двадцать. Всего лишь два года — и он вернет Гермионе Грейнджер этот поцелуй, а потом увезет ее из этой проклятой страны. Навсегда.


End file.
